


The Three Times Jay Successfully Stole and the One Time He Got Caught

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: The title says it all





	The Three Times Jay Successfully Stole and the One Time He Got Caught

Mal

Jay was given the title ‘the Prince of Thieves’ when he was just eight years old. His father, the infamous Jafar, had taught his son everything he knew about thievery and pick-pocketing. So from a very early age, Jay knew how to steal without being caught, without being heard. He knew the best technique and how to carry them out. Jay was a sight to behold as a child who could steal anything he wanted from anyone he wanted at eight years old. But even after he stole and got more than he could carry for the day, he couldn’t keep a single thing. Jafar greedily took everything his son had brought back, hoping to find a genie inside one of the old lamps. He never did. Jay knew he never would. He knew his dad was blind with hope or power. One or the other. But Jay just wished that he could keep something for himself. A token of sorts. Just so he had something to show for his dastardly deed. Just so he could be proud of himself. And as Jay grew older, he did just that. He never gave his father all he had stolen. He always kept one or two things for himself. Jay was ten now. And he reckoned that he could steal from whoever he wanted. No matter how bad or feared they may be. So he decided to test his skills and see if what he thought about himself was true.

Jay stalked through the market place, looking for someone that was worth stealing from. Glancing over the stalls to see if there was something worthwhile, hoping that this time, there was. Wavy purple locks caught Jay’s eye as the girl threw her hair behind her shoulder. Jay knew the girl well. He’d never actually talked to her, but you couldn’t grow up on the Isle without hearing her name at least once. Mal. She was Malificent’s daughter and one of the most feared VKs on the Isle. Jay was feeling cocky. He knew that if he could steal from Mal, he had a much better chance of his theory being true. So he walked silently behind her, never getting too close or too far away until he saw an exit for himself. An alleyway behind Ursula’s Fish and Chips. Jay knew the Isle well. That alley would lead him back to his home and far away from the markets. Creeping up behind the unaware girl, Jay swiped the first things he saw. A wallet and a silken scarf. Bundling the items up and stuffing them behind his jacket, Jay made a break for the alleyway and ran all the way home. And when he’d seen Mal a few times after that and she hadn’t said a thing to him, he knew that he hadn’t been caught. It was Jay’s first real victory that hadn’t come from being used as a pawn by his father. And Jay couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

Evie

The next proper victory Jay had happened when he was twelve. The Evil Queen and her daughter, Evie had been banished from the main center of the Isle. He didn’t know exactly what for, but Jay was more than excited to test out his skills again. This time though, in a quieter, more secluded area. Jay ran to the Evil Queen’s castle and climbed up to an ajar window. He kept his head low and made sure not to look up for more than a second to see if the room was vacant. And Jay seemed to be in luck today because there didn’t seem to be anyone there. Jay mentally fist bumped himself and stepped through the window, careful not to make a sound as he did. He scanned the room. It clearly belonged to Evie. The room was spacious and tidy. A huge bed was lined up against the wall, with what Jay was almost certain, were silk sheets. A wardrobe was at the opposite wall, a sewing machine on a table next to it. Fabrics of every colour Jay could think of adorned the walls along with sketches of outfits and single pieces of clothing. Jay stood out of the window’s light and looked inside the room. A shiny object was lying on a bedside table. Without missing a beat, Jay was over at the table with the object in his hands. A music box. Jay looked at the box and admired it more closely. It was silver. Jay was ecstatic. Never before had he taken something so valuable. Putting the music box in his pocket, Jay looked around for other luxuries. He stole a few necklaces and a wristwatch, hoping that they would turn out to be of some value. 

Jay turned to leave, opening the window again. He looked out over the Isle. The outskirts of the Isle were a lot prettier than the market place. Jay put a foot up onto the window ledge, reading to climbing out until he heard something. Jay froze. Footsteps. Shit! Jay did the only thing he could think to do, he crawled under the bed. A pair of blue and red wedges came into Jay’s vision. He held his breath. He watched as Evie waltzed over to where he remembered the wardrobe to be, take something out of it and leave the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Jay let out a sigh. He climbed back out the window and all but ran back to the market place. Jay learned that he probably shouldn’t try steal in a secluded area unless he had a backup plan.

Carlos De Vil

The last victory that Jay could ever remember happened when he was fourteen. He had teamed up with Mal and learned that she wasn’t so bad at stealing either. They had competitions to see who could steal the most. Sometimes Jay won, sometimes Mal did. But that didn’t really matter. They were both having more fun than either of them had ever had and were getting more items than either of them thought was possible before. Then there were days like today. Mal and Jay were having another one of their competitions. But this time, it wasn’t about who could steal the most, but rather who could steal the most valuable thing. Jay loved these ones because he knew what to look out for. His father had taught him what to look for and where the most obvious places were for them. He knew what to expect from different people. But this time Jay wasn’t confident. He wasn’t confident not because he was doubting himself or his skills but because Mal had brought back a gold pocket watch. She had stolen it from the infamous Captain Hook. Jay was worried. The pocket watch was probably worth a small fortune to them and Jay couldn’t think of anything that he could steal to compete with it. Jay searched his brain for something that he knew would be worth more than gold to the right person on the Isle and an idea came to him. A good idea. But also a dangerous idea. But he had to try, because Jay didn’t loose this type of competition.

Jay looked up at the building in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he scaled the wall of an alley onto the roof. Teaming up with Mal had proven to be a good idea. He had earned a lot from her. And how to properly do parkour was one of them. Hanging from the roof’s edge, Jay landed with a soft thud on the balcony and slowly twisted the door handle, pushing it open. Jay stepped one foot inside the house and then another. He knew if he was caught here he would be killed. But something in this house was worth a lot to the right person so he had to get it. Checking to make sure that no one was home, Jay made his way to the small door at the back of the room. A  
silver key hung from a hook on the wall. Jay picked it up and unlocked the door. Inside was a sea of furs. Mostly from dogs. But what did he expect? He was in Cruella De Vil’s house after all. Jay looked to the end of the closet. A small figure was sleeping soundlessly, pressed tightly against the wall. Jay almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He still had to win though. Jay grabbed one of the fur coats and left the house faster than he thought was possible. He had a smug look on his face as he was declared the winner.

Harry Hook

Jay was sixteen now. And there were two major rivals on the Isle. The Core Four which consisted of him, Mal, Evie and Carlos and the pirates. Uma was the captain of the rival pirate crew. She was Ursula’s daughter. Her and Mal were best friends until Mal played a prank on her that resulted in their rivalry and Uma getting an unpleasant nickname. Gil was Gaston’s son and Uma’s second mate. He wasn’t the brightest person in the world that’s for sure. But he was kind and Jay didn’t think that he should have been on the Isle.Then there was Harry Hook. Captain Hook’s son. He was Uma’s first mate and boyfriend. Harry was more than a little insane. Anyone could see it from a mile away. He carried around a silver hook, his prized possession. It was razor sharp and anyone that dared challenge him were met with a hook pressed against their throat. Jay was on the docks one morning and was feeling particularly arrogant or idiotic and thought that it was a good idea to steal said hook from Harry while Uma and the rest of her crew were at the chip shop. This would be his biggest victory yet and would probably cause Uma to let her guard down for a bit because her boyfriend is in distress without his hook.

Jay walked up the gangplank onto the ship. He had been watching the pirates for a while now. He had to know how they operated and what times they were gone. So he knew where Harry’s room was. Opening the door as silently as he could, Jay was pleases to find a sleeping Harry along with a shiny hook sitting on the dresser. Tip-toeing over to the dresser, Jay lifted the hook up, being careful not to scratch the hook off of the wooden surface and make a sound. Once Jay had the hook fully in his grasp, he made his way back to the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a heavily accented voice from behind him. “I believe ya have somethin that doesn’t belong to ya Jay”. By this point, Jay had already enclosed his jacket around the hook. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hook”, Jay said sarcastically. Harry held his hand out, making a motion as to ask Jay to give it back. Jay knew that it probably had been obvious and gave the hook back. “I won’t tell Uma by the ways. This is between me and you. I won’t hold it against ya for not being as good at nicking things as ya thought ya were”, Harry laughed. Jay had finally been caught. He had met his match and now he didn’t know what to do. He could only hope that Harry told no one and that he could continue on to his next victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
